Blood line
by midnightstar4ever
Summary: Bella gave him every thing she had but he left her lying in the woods, will he ever come back? Will he ever learn her secret?
1. Leona

Disclaimer: I do not claim any thing except the story. Characters and scenes belong To Stephenie Myer. Enjoy. This chapter is just too kind of fill every one in on what happened before the actual story, well its part of the story but … well hopefully you get the point.

Blood Line

Chapter one: Leona.

_**Chicago Illinois, June 1942**_

It was a cool June night and Edward Cullen, a somewhat tall boy with bronze hair was walking down a deserted street in Chicago Illinois. He hadn't been to the town of his birth in years.

He took in the silence of the dead night "Dead" he thought out loud "How… ironic." The thought of his little joked sickened him slightly though technically he couldn't get sick.

He passed 'Leona's treasures' It was a small little shop that sold stuff that was considered useless by many people that no one ever really used. As he passed the shop he saw a woman standing in the shadows of the shop. She was short and had grey hair that at one time had be dyed leaving a odor to her skin.

He couldn't really hear her thoughts to well, it was as if she were shielding her mind from him some how.

He tried to ignore the old woman all together and not let it get to him ,but it didn't really work as he had planned.

"Hey you!" The woman said knowingly to him as he passed her. He stopped and slowly turned to face her, he didn't speak. "I know what you are." her cold raspy voice said.

"Oh really? Because I don't think you do." His voice was cold with distrust. There was no way this woman could possibly know his secret.

"Oh don't underestimate Madam Leona." She said with a knowing smile and it made him panic so he turned to leave. _Leona_ he thought _Madam Leona that name sounds really familiar, why does that name sound familiar? _He silently asked himself.

"Wait! I can help you! Being a night walker isn't necessarily bad." She shouted at him. He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to face the old woman noticing for the first time her bracelet.

It was made to hold a small amount of a herb referred to as the Deadly Nightshade or Belladonna

"I do not know what you mean." He said as calmly as he could.

"But you do." She said "Do you want Madam Leona to tell you what she sees in you future." Her raspy voice asked, it sounded somewhat malevolent, He didn't know whether to trust her or not.

"What future? I have no future." His voice sounded amused as he stated what he thought was the apparent truth.

"Ah but you have over a million years of future."

"Is that so?" he asked in fake awe wanting desperately to get as far away from the shop as he could.

"You don't believe me? Well one of these days you will, but I have to tell you now." for the first time he caught what sounded like an Italian accent but only slightly.

"Why not I have nothing but time." He said reluctantly to Madam Creepy as he referred to her in his mind,.

"Come inside" she said motioning him into her shop. He unwillingly followed her to the back of the shop.

The moment he walked into the shop he was even more uncomfortable that he had been before. The room was musty and dank, he could even taste the mold. The walls were a faded shade of red and the floors were made of concrete Covered in dirt. He frowned in distaste.

He walked past shelves of books and objects such as stones and dried herbs that he didn't pay much attention to.

"Okay are you ready?" she asked, he carefully nodded as she took a deep breath and began

her voice was just as raspy as before but somewhat more malevolent he didn't like it.

" There is a girl, a girl no more graceful than a Swan." she took a breath " She will be unlike all others you know, She will be beautiful and hard to read, Her scent will cause you to want to leave her it being so, how would you put it, mouthwatering . You find a way to be with her but you soon find that you can not stay with her, you will leave her not knowing.." The woman trailed off as Edward stood up.

" Do you not want to know about the antidote?" She said grinning.

"Antidote? What antidote?" He asked

"Vampriserum" She paused "It allows a vampire to age and if taken long enough that vampire can live out a full life and eventually die….

"Where can I get it, this serum you speak of?!" He asked impatiently.

"It has been hidden." she sounded disappointed. " I do not know of it whereabouts, I just know it is hidden….." Her grin grew and her teeth became visible they were abnormally dog like, they were pointed and yellow and they were somehow demon-ish. For the first time Edward was afraid.

"This is a load of crap." he said nervously and he then turned and left the shop so fast that time saw him fly by. He didn't see what Leona did next and maybe that is a good thing.

**A/N: That was the first chapter, I hope you liked it. The idea for this story just kind of came to me out of no where. The fortune teller Madam Leona is a little to creepy she wont be back for a few chapters. Bella will be in the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, I will have it up soon. I may not be able to update everyday. Please review and tell me what you think of my story, reviews keep me motivated. Oh and I have to ask " any guesses as to why Leona is creepy?"… again thanks for reading my story and long authors note :P ~Midnightstar4ever **


	2. Leaving Bella

**A/N: I guessed the month on this one, But I know its close and I think the year is right I think it all happened in 2005 and 2006 I don't know. Lol not all the chapters are going to have a month and year, I'm still filling you all in on what leads up to everything**

**Chapter two: Leaving Bella**

_**Forks, Washington, August 2005**_

Bella was sitting on her couch in her living room when the door bell rang. She was expecting Edward Cullen. She jumped up off of the couch and practically ran to the door as if there were no tomorrow. She opened the pale white door and saw that

the love of her life was in fact standing in front of her.

Almost instantly she noticed a difference in his appearance. He still had his bronze hair and somewhat pale skin, though his skin had more color to it. His eyes, she noticed his eyes. They weren't their usual topaz color; they were now a green so deep that it put Washington's scenery to shame.

"Edward, your eyes…" She asked stopping mid sentence

"Amazingly I'm human." he laughed "Who knew 'Leona," he said shivering slightly "was right about one thing."

"Edward, are you really human" She asked awestruck.

"Yes Bella I am. Well for now." he added just before he kissed her. "And you know what, its feels amazing and different, though I can still hear thoughts."

"But not mine." she said still taking him in as the sun came out from behind the clouds and he didn't sparkle.

He leaned forward and kissed him patiently and pulled her close.

Edward swooped her up into his arms and decided to take her upstairs.

~*~

_A month later_

"Edward!?" She yelled hysterically as she ran through the mass of trees and bushes. She was becoming more and more lost as she went. " Edward don't leave me! I love you please come back!" she yelled and her voice cracked a little as tears streamed from her eyes.

She finally fell to he knees crying out for him, wishing that he would come back.

Bella felt as if her heart had broken into a million pieces . A million pieces that had been taken out ran over with a lawn mower backed over with a truck and thrown into an incinerator.

She looked up at the sky it was full of stars but had no moon, a new moon maybe. She fell down onto her side and pulled her knees as close to her as she could manage.

She laid there on the ground for what felt like hours which might not have been an exaggeration.

She held on to every last memory she had of Edward, her only love. "Edward!" She tried calling out to him but words failed to come. Her pain was almost unbearable.

"BELLA!" She heard multiple voices calling out to her a while later. She made no apparent effort to respond to any of the voices she heard.. She wanted to crawl under a rock and die. The soft warm underside of a big rock next to the Earth.

She listened to the voices as their owners searched for her, She thought that she heard Charlie's voice a few times. She listened to the muffled footsteps grow nearer and near as she laid there on the cold wet ground.

She heard the footsteps stop and a few seconds later she felt a hand on her neck, possibly checking for a pulse.

"I've got her!" The man's voice called out. Bella heard more footfalls this time coming faster. She passed out from exhaustion before they reached her.

~*~

She woke up on her couch still hoping he would be there, but when she opened her eyes he wasn't. She ached every where with the hurt of being left by the person she loved most. She wanted to see him or even just hear him.

She looked around the small living room and saw Charlie asleep in his lazy boy recliner. As her eyes continued to wander the room she saw her mother laying on the couch reading The Host.

"Bella!" Her mother said worriedly when she saw that her daughter was awake. " Oh honey I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Her mother bombarded her with questions.

" Mom, I'm fine." she lied as she tried to assure her mother. "Mom can I go home with you. I. I cant stay here not now, what will people think of me." she said the last part out loud to herself.

" What do you mean Bella? Why would they think any different of you?" she saw the look on Bella's face "Bella answer me now!!" Her mom demanded loudly and startled Charlie awake.

"Mom it. It's nothing really. It's not important any more." she cried out in pain at the thought. " Edward's gone. I'm the only one who cares now!" She started crying hysterically " It was all a big mistake, not that it is a mistake nothing is a mistake. UNLESS YOU COUNT THAT MONSTER NAMED EDWARD CULLEN!" she suddenly screamed. " Who is a stupid shiny Volvo owner who sparkles in the sunlight, is a 'vegetarian' and has freaky powers!" she continued to scream " I HOPE YOU HEAR THIS ALICE AND I HOPE THAT WHEN YOU TELL HIM IT KILLS HIM! TELL HIM I HATE HIM!"

At the top of her lungs.

Renee and Charlie exchanged worried looks and were probably questioning he sanity

" Bella sweetie are… Are you okay?" Renee asked sounding worried.

" Just peachy! Unless you count the fact that my boyfriend left me and that I will be made fun of when they all realize." she stopped remembering that she hadn't told them yet.

" Realize what?" both of her parents asked sounding slightly angry.

"Nothing, It's my problem." She said before she bounded up the stairs and started to pack.

_Maybe things will get better when I'm away from here, when I'm in Jacksonville._ she thought to herself as she started throwing clothes into her bag. She was only slightly correct.

**A/N: REVIEW!!!! . Lol the whole incinerator thing was a bit much but its my fav part of this chapter. What do you think she hasn't told them? Oh! I know but I'm not telling you will just have to read and find out. REVIEW PLEASE! ~ Midnightstar4ever**


	3. I Have too Tell You

**A/N: Well I don't really have any thing to say at the moment except that I hope you enjoy the chapter. Let there be story………..now!**

**Chapter three: I have to tell you.**

_**Jacksonville Florida, November 2005.**_

Two months after her arrival in Jacksonville Bella sat in the living room of her still fairly new home. This room of all the rooms the house was probably her favorite. The walls were painted the perfect shade of yellow and the furniture was an array of light colors that coordinated with the walls perfectly. There were various potted plants around all around the room adding just the right amount of green.

The first thing a person would notice about the room was not the bright colors; it was all of the family pictures that caught people's attention. Renee had tons of pictures of her daughter all around the room, along with many of herself and her husband. They were always so amazed that she kept so many pictures and little hand made things from Bella's childhood.

Bella was sitting with he hands folded on her lap as she sat in front of her mother. Her mom had a shocked expression on her face as Bella tried to explain her situation to her mother. She apparently wasn't succeeding in doing that.

Bella could completely understand her mothers' reaction because she herself was still not over the shock of it all.

"Bella." Her mom said sounding sad and disappointed. "What were you thinking?"

Renee asked.

"I wasn't. We got carried away. I… I didn't think he would leave me." She continued to explain to her mother. As Bella went on Renee rested on her hands which were resting on her knees.

"Bella I thought you understood that those things should wait, you're still so young." Renee lectured.

"Mom, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me." she pleaded quietly.

"Bella, sweetie I'm not mad at you, disappointed, but not mad." Her mother said to her, it was obvious that she meant every word of it. "And at least you told me." He mom said starting to stand up.

"Um mom that's… that's not all I need to tell you." Bella said hesitantly.

"Oh god Bella you haven't been sleeping with other guys have you?" Renee sounded tortured as she thought the worst not that that was the worst, the worse had yet to come.

"Um no." She said awkwardly. "Only Edward." She assured her mother.

Her mother sighed in relief. " What is it then?" she asked in a kind motherly way.

"I…" The words weren't coming out. "I'm" words still failed her . _Oh goodness she's gonna think I killed someone at the rate I am going at. _She thought

" Bella dear, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Her mother said.

" Mom I know its just really hard to say. I don't know how you will react." Bella explained

"What if you wrote it down?"

"No mom, It's better for you to hear it out loud." She said finding it hard to breathe. She closed her eyes._ In, out, in, out _she was saying to herself and then she said the words she had been trying to say for approximately twelve minuets and thirty two seconds.

When she realized she had said the words out loud unconsciously her eyes jerked open. Her heart was beating in fear of what her mother was going to think of her.

She say her mothers expression, It was shocked, angry, upset and fear.

" Isabella Marie Swan!" Her mother shouted " And you're just now telling me this?!" Her mother was on the verge of tears when a thought hit her " He left you when you told him?!" She was outraged.

" No, no mom I never got to tell him that I'm pregnant. He left before I could." She said quickly, Her mother relaxed a little. " I'm not going to tell him, I don't know where he is to tell him." She said wanting to cry.

Her mom got up and walked over to Bella and sat down next to her pulling her into a big hug. "Bella it will be fine, you will get through this. Her mother was right.

**~*~ **

On May 15th 2006 at 12:00 A.M in Jacksonville Florida Isabella Swan gave birth to a daughter. She named the Baby Renesmee Carlie after her mother, Edwards mother , Her father and Edwards father. The last name caused her problems she wasn't sure weather she wanted it to be Cullen or Swan and after hours of debate she decided on Masen. She knew that had been Edwards birth name ' Edward Anthony Masen.' Which was the name she put on Nessa's birth certificate.

**A/N: I know this chapter. The next one will be up soon, probably on monday. thanks for reading. ( i kept their daughters name with the exception of the last name.)**


	4. Home

_**A/N: **_**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I know this chapter is a bit in the future and all but I'm done with the chapters leading up to this oh and Mason Hale is of my creation…. On to the story now…**

_**Chapter four: Home.**_

_**Forks Washington, August 2021**_

Edward stood in silence watching the Swan's house. Ever since Charlie had been in the accident that put him in a coma the house had been empty, but now there was a moving truck in front of the usually vacant house.

He watched as a young girl with long brown locks unloaded a box from the truck. She moved with such grace that he wouldn't have ever believed her to be Bella's daughter. She walked into the house with a small box labeled kitchen in her arms. He could tell that this girl showed no possibility of falling.

He tried to see into her mind but found himself unable. She seemed to be blocking her thoughts somehow.

The girl came back out of the house and he saw how pretty she really was. She had a heart shaped face and chocolate brown eyes, just like Bella's. Her hair framed her face.

She walked with grace and she had a somewhat familiar smile that he couldn't really place. From what he could tell she only looked about thirteen or maybe she was just short he wasn't sure.

"Nessa." A voice called from the house.

"What mom?" The girl said in a melodic voice, why was it she had qualities of a vampire when she was obviously human.

He saw Bella step out of the house onto the porch, she looked just as he remembered her, and she looked as if she had barely aged in the past fifteen years. Her hair was shoulder length and it had red highlights in it.

"How many more boxes do you have left?" Bella asked smiling at her daughter.

"This is the last one." She said indicating a big box that looked heavy. The box was labeled Nessa's Room.

"Here I'll help you with it." She said and she walked to her daughter and grabbed one end of the box and he watched as the both carried it into the house.

He was deep in thought by this point. He wondered if coming back to forks had been a good idea he first place.

The Cullen's had come back to forks because they thought that all of the people who would recognize them that left or died. Maybe they were wrong.

He suddenly felt jealous that Bella had moved on and had some other mans child UN aware that it was his own. He left his hiding place and ran far, far away.

~*~

Edward went to school the next day against his better judgment. He had been able to convince his teachers that would recognize him , which was one person, that he was the son of the Edward Cullen that had attended forks high school fifteen years previously. That one man believed him but he knew there would be no fooling the new English teacher, Bella Swan.

Bella was taking the place of the old English teacher Mrs. Abernathy how had been in a car accident two weeks ago to that day leaving the school short one staff member so close to the fist day of the school year.

He was walking to his first hour class when he saw them. He could hear Bella convincing her daughter that she wouldn't hate it in forks. He laughed silently to himself.

"Hey bro." A male voice said from behind Edward, he turned quickly. He now faced a handsome average height boy with brown hair and topaz colored eyes and his skin had maybe two more pigments of color than Edward's "Hi Mason" Edward said.

Mason Hale was the newest member of the Cullen household. He went by the last name Hale because he looked more like Rosalie and Jasper than Alice, Emmet and himself.

"Got the hots for the new teacher?" Mason joked

"Mason, that's Bella. You wanted to know who Bella was thought I would tell you." Edward said sounding pained slightly.

"Oh wow. She looks about twenty. The girl looks about thirteen."

"Bella is at least thirty three. I don't know why she looks so young." Edward said.

Edward saw Mason smile in Bella and her daughter's direction and turned to see what he was smiling at. Mason was smiling at the girl. "You like her don't you Okie"

"I don't know her Edward, She is pretty though." Mason said with a slight Oklahoman accent that made them both laugh.

"Wow Mason, You spent four months keeping the accent out of your voice and now you fail." Edward said.

"You can take the Okie out of Oklahoma but you can't take Okalahoma out of the Okie." Mason said. "I'm still from the city of Tulsa, in the end Oklahoma was the end of me but I'm still from there so I can talk like a hick when I want and can use all the diphthongs I want." He said making a diphthong out of the word its self.

"Diphthongs… Really Mason, Really?"

Mason rolled his eye "A diphthong is a double vowel sound…"

"I know what a diphthong is Mason."

"Well you acted like you didn't, and so I attempted to explain." Mason said as the bell rang.

Edward avoided the comment as he put a lot of effort in avoiding Bella's gaze, He succeeded because Bella didn't see him at all among the mass of students all trying to get to class.

**A/N: There was chapter four :P I am an Oklahoman so I felt like tying Oklahoma in somehow and that is what I decided on. Tulsa is where I wrote most of this chapter and all so that's how I got that and plus Tulsa is cool. The next chapter will be up soon. Please Review… I know you want to…**


	5. Renesmee

**A/N: some of my chapters are going to be focused around Renesmee, It just kind of ties every thing together in ways I can't really explain but I promise there will be a lot of Edward and Bella :P. Enjoy…… Oh and No Bella isnt a vampire(yet anyways, Im not sure if i will make her one.)**

Chapter five: Renesmee.

Nessa was listening to her mother rant on about how she needed to be careful in forks, when she saw him. (Now I bet your suspecting me to say when she saw Edward but that wasn't who she saw but instead she saw Mason.) After a few seconds of looking at him he noticed her looking and he smiled.

"Nessa, Listen to me!" Bella said as quietly as she could. "I want you to be careful; some of the guys around here are… Well bad news." Bella Lectured.

"I know mom. You have told me the same things only a million times now."

"That's because I am trying to stress the importance of it." Bella said trying to prove a point.

Nessa sighed in relief as the first bell rang but her mom didn't stop talking.

"Mom the bell rang I have to go to class." She said turning and darting down the hall hoping she was going in the right direction.

~*~

Renesmee didn't make it to History class on time. She had spent five minuets going the wrong way, but soon realized it seeing as it was a small school and all.

"Ah, a late one." A mean looking teacher said as she walked in.

"I… I'm sorry; I'm not too familiar with the school yet." Nessa apologized as she walked to an open chair towards the back of the room, she hated sitting at the front.

"I will excuse it this one time." The mean teacher said. "Seeing as we have a new student." she said looking pointedly at Nessa "I want you all to stand and say your name so that she knows at least one group of people. We will start with letting her introduce herself and tell us about herself." Nessa stood awkwardly and turned to face every one.

"Well there isn't much to say except that my name is Renesmee Carlie Masen but I go by the name Nessa, My mom Is Bella Swan my dad is…" she hesitated "Well I don't know my dad. I'm from Jacksonville Florida originally though my parents aren't from there well as far as I know." She sat down

"Good, who wants to go first?" The teacher said. Renesmee couldn't really tell weather the teacher was male or female; it was something about the slight beard and the eye shadow.

She listened as the students said their names out loud. It was systematic in a way.

"Lindsay, Josh, Lucas, Briana, Fiona, Baylee, James, Victorie, Bryce, Damon, Aaron, Erin, Candice, Billy Joe, Kelvin, Demi, Adrianna, Polly, Malory, Mason." She heard the names said by various voices. As she heard them she looked around the room trying to put faces with the names.

She saw the boy who had smiled at her and paused only for a fraction of a second before moving on. She had a feeling that he noticed her pause but didn't make any acknowledgement. Mason had been his name, she thought.

She sighed remembering her mom; her mom seemed to be going crazy. She would lecture Nessa all day if she knew Nessa liked someone so she instantly gave up.

The rest of her day went by very slowly. She had fairly nice teachers except her first hour teacher and as the day went on she began recognizing people. That was probably to be expected in a school this small. Mason was in a total of four of the same classes as her, she tried not to care about that.

She had sat alone at lunch for about five seconds, long enough for a million people to sprint to the table. They asked her a lot of questions that made her fell awkward. Within ten minuets she would have given anything to be home.

~*~

Edward skipped his last hour class. His last hour class was English, in other words Bella's class. He knew he couldn't skip the class all together but he wasn't ready to face her yet. He had hated himself everyday for what he had done to her; he regretted leaving her especially since he had loved her. He still loved her.

"Edward, are you honestly hiding?" Mason's voice asked from behind.

"I would say no but that would be a lie and you would know it of course, wouldn't you Mr. I pick up on other peoples energies."

"Yup, you got it, and for the record it's not my fault. . ." Mason kept a straight face.

"Oh yeah cause we all chose powers." Edward looked down at the track field "wow she's fast." he said slightly startled.

"Nessa is very Vampire like isn't she…?" Mason commented, "Hey you don't think she…"

"No I don't think she is a vampire." Edward snapped shaking his head in anger.

"Just asking, god I didn't call you a… Oh never mind it's not worth it." Mason said walking away angry. Edward had a felling Mason want telling him something since Mason was singing 'It's raining men' In his head loudly. It confused him but did its purpose.

The bell rang shortly after Mason left and Edward decided he better confront her soon.

**A/N: hmmmm… Is Mason hiding something or was he just singing It's Raining men for the fun of it. I think there is a reason but maybe not.. Review please. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and added my story to favorites or fa author yall are amazing.**


	6. Get Out

A/N: I know it's a quick update, but I got board so here is chapter 6

Chapter six: Get out

Edward watched from afar as Bella an Nessa got home and he noticed Bella seemed to be agitated slightly. That want a good sign.

"Nessa, If it wasn't for an assignment I wouldn't let him in the house." Bella said.

" You know how I feel about the boys in this town."

"Mom, Its for a English paper that Mrs. Barney assigned. When I have you as a teacher you can assign me to do a paper with whom ever you like." Nessa said walking into the house.

A few minuets later as he was debating whether or not to go talk to her he heard the chorus of Disco Duck. "Mason." He said to himself and sure enough Mason was walking towards the house.

He watched as Mason knocked on the door. Bella answered it.

" Hello Miss Swan, I'm Mason Hale." He said politely holding out his hand. Bella seemed to be taken by surprise but she shook his hand. He knew that once Bella hadn't felt ice cold hands she had relaxed a little and let him in the house.

Edward stood there in his spot for thirty minuets until he gathered the courage to walk up to the door and knock.

Nessa opened the door and was surprised, Oh are you looking for Mason?" She asked confused.

"Um yeah but I also need to talk to your mom." He said awkwardly.

Mason snorted. "Sorry." he added after the snort.

"Mom! Some one needs to talk to you!" she hollered letting Edward into the house.

"You can just wait here I guess." She said as she walked back to her spot on the floor as her mom walked into the room.

Bella froze at the sight of him. She was shocked to see him standing in her living room "Get out of my house!" She shouted every one seemed taken aback.

Mason snorted quietly again "Didn't see that one coming." he said to himself. Nessa stared at him confused.

"Shut up Mason, You're not helping." Edward said sounding irritated.

"Edward leave!" Bella commanded now.

"Give me a good reason." He told her.

" Just one? I have a million Edward where do you want me to start?" Bella shouted.

Nessa and Mason were watching.

" Oh how about the day in the woods? When you told…" she remembered Nessa was in the room, " her you were leaving. Or how about how you left her pregnant!" Bella continued to shout.

Edwards eyes grew wide in shock along with both Mason and Nessa's. Edward had had no clue and now he felt like shit. " I. I. Bella I didn't know."

"Renesmee upstairs now!" Nessa listened, she had never heard he mom that angry.

" Mason go with her." Edward said.

"You're a jerk Ed, You left her when she was pregnant. I wish I would have known that part of the story." Mason said before running up the stairs too avoid conflict.

"Bella I'm sorry, you should have told me." he said when both Mason and Nessa were in her room. He reached out to grab her hand but she didn't let him.

"I tried Edward. You left before I could. Nessa has grown up without a father because of you." Bella sounded disgusted with him.

"Bella I'm sorry" he said again. " Please forgive me."

" Give me back fifteen years." she said coldly. " She needed a father and you weren't there, when you can go back fifteen years and be there for her I will forgive you." Bella said.

"Bella I'm a vampire not a miracle worker."

"Exactly Edward. Oh and I found that Vampriserum you couldn't find, did you know it has an opposite affect on humans." She told him nonchalantly," Some nice old lady told me how to find it. I think her name was lulu." Bella said " no it was Leona."

"Leona?!" Edward asked sounding scared.

"Yeah that's what I said."

"Bella you have to stay away from her she isn't nice she's evil."

"Compared to who? You?" Bella said but her answer never came because upstairs Renesmee was screaming.

~*~

OHHH Suspense lol I didn't know I was finished with this chapter how sad. Please Review : P Now I don't remember what I wanted to happen…


	7. You have some explaining to do

***Morp- Jr. High version of Prom ( something my school district came up with, lol)**

Chapter seven: You have some explaining to do.

Bella and Edward both sprinted up the stairs at their daughters scream. Edward and Bella were thing two entirely different thoughts. Edward knew that Mason hadn't hurt Bella, he was on Vampriserum, But Bella thought otherwise.

"Renesmee!" She screamed as she opened the door. Bella saw Renesmee looking down at a little golden box that was in her right hand, her other hand was rubbing her ankle. Mason was also looking at the box in shock even though he knew.

Edward knew what this box was and his heart theoretically stopped.

"Mom." Nessa croaked out "What… I don't understand… You, him… " Nessa looked from a picture that was now in her hand to Her Mother and Edward. She looked at the rest of the objects in the box. She saw to plain tickets to Jacksonville and a CD in a little blue diamond studded CD case.

Mason put his hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"Nessie, I. I never knew how to tell you." Bella sobbed.

"I get that he's. He's my Father." Renesmee concluded "I just don't understand how. He's so young."

Bella looked at Edward not knowing how to explain, Edward didn't either.

"He's a vampire, so is Rose, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and me. Well kind of." Mason finally said.

"Oh." She said seeming to take the news well. "Is that why my first word was Vampire? Wait. Mason, How are you kind of a vampire? You are either a vampire or your not."

"Her first word was Vampire?" Edward asked sounding confused

" Yes, and if you had been their you would have known that." she snapped

"I didn't want to be one." He explained quietly as Edward and Bella argued " Your dad found a potion like substance called Vampriserum, It reverses the whole way a vampire works, we can even age."

She didn't really need that explained to her, she was all to familiar with it.

"I always wanted to know my dad," Nessa said quietly " And when I find out that he is alive, I have to deal with this." She believed all of what she had learned.

"Nessa?" Mason asked her. "Is your ankle okay?"

"Yea… arghh!" She shrieked as she tried to move it and pain shot through her leg. "No!" She said cringing in pain. This caught her parents attention

He looked at her foot and it was swollen. "It looks broken, We should take her to Carlisle." Mason said looking up at Edward as he picked Nessa up off of the floor.

Both Bella and Edward agreed to this, though Nessa and Mason were already down stairs

OoOoOoOoOoO

Every one was shocked when Mason showed up with Mason. They had been expecting the worst considering Alice couldn't see Nessa in her visions. It had Taken Carlisle a few minuets to get over the shock pf seeing what looked like Bella's mini clone.

"Hello," Carlisle said politely as Mason sat her on the couch. "May I ask what your name is?" He asked the girl as he looked at her ankle.

"I'm Nessa." she said as he touched her ankle. His hands were ice cold and it made her jump. " I'm sorry its just hard to comprehend…" She started to say.

"Ah, So you know about us." He said looking at Mason.

"She's Bella and Edwards daughter she had the right to know." Mason said. Every one in the room froze, Alice even dropped a vase she had been holding.

"She's what?" Rosalie asked slightly angry.

Mason rolled his eyes, "You heard me, don't make me repeat my self."

"But how, He never told me, I never saw…" Alice said sounding conflicted.

"I never told him, you all left before I could." Bella said as her and Edward both walked into the house.

"Bella!" Alice said running to hug Bella " You haven't changed a bit."

"Vampriserum." She said smiling at Alice.

"ROSE!" Mason and Jasper both shouted "You need to cool it!"

Everyone looked up. " God its not fair! Jasper! Stop messing with my emotions" She shouted as she stormed off.

"Why was I given this weird power." Mason said to him self. Mason had a unique power, He could see thoughts just as Edward could but he could also alter the thoughts and feelings of another as well as control their dreams as they slept, within reason.

"Bella, lets leave Carlisle alone so that he can do his job." Alice said as she pulled Bella as well as Edward out of the room behind her. _'This will be interesting' _She thought and then started singing head, mainly cause she hated Edward reading her thoughts.

_A/N: I know its been a while but I have been busy and haven't had time to update this story. I hope you like it so far. Please review, they are great motivation, apparently I havent had much motivation lately :P ~ Taylor_


	8. Broken

A/N: I know I haven updated lately. I haven't had much access to the internet lately. Lol I would like to thank PutALittleLoveInIt and Elena0017 , You both reviewed within ten minuets of me posting the last chapter :P (I think that is the record time lol ) Oh and I came up with a second nickname for Nessa but only mason calls her by the new one ; )

Chapter eight: Broken

Nessa sat on the Cullen's White leather couch as her mother and aunt Alice walked out of the room. She assumed that she could call Alice her aunt seeing as she was her fathers sister though it had not been discussed.

As much as she believed everything that she had discovered with in the past few hours, it was a lot to take in. It was still extremely difficult to comprehend that her father was a vampire

"So am I part vampire?" She thought out loud.

"In ways," Carlisle said "But not technically, your father was using Vampriserum at the time, if I am not mistaken. You would have inherited weekend effects of vampirism, for example, you fast, pale, un naturally graceful and strong, but you age and I don't doubt that you have powers like your father does." He was still looking at her ankle.

She suddenly flinched in pain.

"I am almost positive that it is broken Nessa, We will need to take you to the hospital just to be sure though." Carlisle said smiling at her.

Nessa sighed "How wonderful." She said sarcastically making both Carlisle and Mason laugh. "What? I hate hospitals."

"That is totally understandable Rini. Can I call you Rini." He asked her as Carlisle went to tell Bella that they would have to go to the hospital.

Nessa thought about it for a minuet and said the name to herself. It had a certain ring to it that she liked. It was kind of like the name Nessa in a way but it sounded closer to her name than Nessa did. "I don't know, can you?" She joked.

"Oh ha-ha, Rini it is then." He smiled.

"TIME SLOWS DOWN WHENEVER YOU'RE AROUND!!!" Mason shouted towards the kitchen and Nessa began to laugh hysterically.

"What? When you have a hundred odd year old vampire reading your mind you learn to deal with it. It gets quite annoying." He explained. " I guess I cant really say anything seeing as I can do the same thing but only better."

"It. Is. Still. So funny." She said between gasps for air. "I wasn't expecting you to randomly sing Taylor Swift songs put of no where."

"You should have seen the classes expression when I started singing Elmo's world during math my first day here. That was… awkward." He said making her laugh harder than she had been.

"Elmo's world?! Why Elmo's world?" She laughed.

"Ed hates it about as much as he hates being called Ed."

"Mason, Stop calling me ED!" Edward shouted.

"ED!" Both Nessa and Mason shouted back. The two of them were going to be great friends.

OoOoOoOoO

Bella and the rest of the Cullen's excluding Rosalie were in the kitchen. Bella was so worried about her daughter, she knew how injuries went when at this particular house. She remembered getting that one little paper cut, the paper cut that could have been the death of her.

She trusted Carlisle with her life, which was basically what Renesmee was.

"Bella, Will you ever forgive me." Edward asked her.

"Edward, of course I will. it's difficult to not forgive someone you still love." She said taking his hand.

"If you would have asked me this morning, ' Would you ever forgive Edward Cullen' I would have told them they needed to be put in an insane asylum." she said plainly.

"Isn't that a little harsh." He asked.

"Not after what you did to me, but after seeing you earlier my thoughts changed. Well after I yelled at you." She clarified.

"Bella if I would have known I would have stayed, I would have found a way to make the whole 'he looks the same as he did three years ago' work." He said.

"Awwww" Alice and Esme chimed in at the same time.

"That's so sweet." Alice said.

"Well it was rather sweet." Jasper admitted "and he means every word of it." Everyone laughed.

"How is Nessa, Is she okay." Bella suddenly asked.

Edward peered into Masons thoughts, he had learned to hear thoughts when he chose to, like there was an off on switch. "Damn it Mason." He said quietly with anger in his voice as he heard his thoughts.

They all heard mason start singing really loud just as Carlisle shut the door. Everyone laughed.

"What's that about?" Bella asked.

"When we don't want Edward seeing our thoughts, we sing songs that will most likely keep him out. Mostly country music, it annoys him." Emmet explained.

"MASON STOP CALLING ME ED!!" Edward shouted. Causing everyone to laugh again.

"ED!!" Two voices chimed in from the living room.

Bella giggled when she heard them say it again. Mason was starting to get on Edwards bad list, The thought now running through Mason's head made him rise higher on that list.

OoOoOoOoO

**A/N: I know it took me awhile to update and I am soooo sorry please forgive me and my lateness. I am in a writing mood so I might update in a couple of days and maybe even as early as tomorrow. **


	9. Casts

Two days in a row :P

Chapter nine: Casts.

Nessa didn't like laying on the cold metal x-ray table. She also didn't like holding her leg in uncomfortable positions as they x-rayed it. She tried to imagine what her mom and Mason were doing.

OoOoOoOoO

Bella waited in the Seattle hospital waiting room with Mason while Nessa got her x-rays. She hadn't gone to forks since they didn't have the equipment and Edward hadn't come due to the fact that that would look odd. Mason had only joined them to keep Nessa company.

"I wish Edward could have come with me." Bella said quietly.

"You know how that would have looked Miss Swan." Mason said. He didn't call her by her first name since she was still a teacher.

"Bella." She told him "You can call me Bella. We are practically family and all." She said.

"Oh okay." He said. " You know I'm starting to think Ed doesn't like me any more."

"You seem like you are best friends, I'm sure he's not mad at you Mason." She tried to convince him.

"I am pretty sure he is since I can read his mind just as he can read mine. Its disturbing that he knows what I am thinking twenty four seven, I let my guard go down earlier and lets just saw he probably wont be happy with me when he sees me next." _' She is his daughter and all.'_ He finished in his head.

"I'm sure every thing will be fine." Bella assured him.

"Bella?" A voice asked and Bella looked up away from Mason.

"Jacob!" She said jumping up and running to hug her friend.(a/N: In my story, Jacob and Bella became good friends sooner than in the actual books., the motorcycle stuff happened sooner :P) " I haven't seen you since I left."

"Yeah, It has been forever." He agreed. He looked just as he had the last time she had seen him, the whole werewolf thing froze him in time.

"You haven't changed at all." she told him.

"Neither have you Bella." He smiled, "Why are you here at the hospital, are you hurt?" He was concerned.

"No, I'm fine." she assured him. "Me and Mason are just waiting on Nessa, She hurt her ankle, cause her father left some stuff under a lose floor board a while back and it came lose and her foot fell through." Bella explained.

"Who's Nessa and Mason?" He asked Bella.

She mentally smacked her head, He didn't know Nessa or Mason.

"Nessa is my daughter." Bella said smiling. "And this is her friend Mason Hale." She gestured to mason who's eyes had turned to be more of a blue color now that he had taken the serum.

"Hello Mason, I'm Jacob Black." He said shaking Mason's hand.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." He paused " Not to be rude or anything but you smell weird."

"Hmm, I haven't heard that in a long time, last time I heard it, Alice Cullen said it. He looked Mason up and down.

Once Mason had passed his little test he turned his attention back to Bella "So your married." He said sounding disappointed.

"No, I'm not. Me and Nessa's father never got married." She sounded sad. "He left before I told him about her, WE found him the other day." She said

"Oh well that's good that you and him are back together." He was still disappointed.

"I was so mad at him at first. I didn't want Renesmee to know, I told her he was dead. She took everything so well, she's strong like her dad." She said trying to avoid saying his name.

A doctor came out looking for her about the time Jacob was about to say something.

"Are you Renesmee Carlie Masen's Mother." The petit woman with curly strawberry blond hair said. For some reason this woman looked vaguely familiar.

"Yes I am."

"Mrs. Masen…"

"Swan." She corrected

"Mrs. Swan, Your daughter broke her left ankle as well as one of her small left Metatarsal bones. She's in the back getting a cast put on and getting some crutches." The woman said. " I just need you to sign here." The woman pointed to a line.

"Sure."

"You look to young to have a daughter who's fifteen." I had her only months after I turned eighteen." Jacob made a choking sound that Bella ignored. "If you don't mind my asking, what's your name you look so familiar." Bella asked looking at the woman closer. She was very pretty, her skin was pale and she had deep brown eyes and the roots of ther hair were a dark shade of red."

"Tori." She said with a odd smile. "I don't think you know me, I'm fairly new to this city."

"Hmm, well I guess you just have one of those faces." Bella said to her politely.

As the words left her lips Nessa came out of a pair of doors in a new light pink cast and on crutches.

"I call dibs on signing Rini's cast first!" Mason said pulling out a marker.

"Of course you do." She smiled.

"Rini? Okay then." Bella laughed. She then turned to Jacob as Nessa made her way over to them. "Jake, this is my daughter Nessa, Nessa this is Jacob Black."

"Hi Jacob, I'm Nessa, well Mace calls me Rini but that's just him." She said extending her hand.

Jacob was looking at her in shock, He had been suspicious that she might be Edward's daughter to, but he had had his doubts. But now looking at her his doubts were gone, she was almost every bit of him but she had Bella's eyes and long brown hair. She was the opposite of Bella, their was to much grace and beauty. He suddenly realized he was imprinting on her, On Bella and the Vampire's daughter.

Bella's eyes grew wide in terror.

_**A/N: Ohhhhh! What happens now??? What will Mason's message on her cast say, you know he's dieing to write a long message and not just put his name.**_


	10. You Stupid Werewolf

A/N: I know masons signed thingies is longer than normal but I changed things up.

Chapter Ten: You stupid werewolf!!!

"No!" Bella screamed at him as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. There was no way she would allow this.

"Bella you have to understand…" He started nervously.

"Mason, walk with Nessa outside." Mason quickly helped her out and didn't argue. He had a look of anger, seeing as he heard every thought. It made him mad to here what Jacob was thinking. Once they were there Bella resumed shouting, Though Mason heard the entire conversation.

"She's my daughter, my fifteen year old daughter, Edward's daughter. If you so much as touch her, I will come to your house and… well you can use your imagination there." She said not able to pick just one horrible thing.

"Bella…"

"Better yet stay away from us, all of us you stupid werewolf!" She left Jacob standing there looking helpless but she didn't care; all she cared about was that he was in love with her fifteen year old daughter. It was totally UN acceptable.

OoOoOoOoO

"Mace, why was he looking at me that way?" Nessa asked as she sat down on a bench, she felt confused.

"Don't worry about it, you don't want to know." He said looking at her. "Just promise me you stay away from him."

"Okay, I will." She said smiling. "So are you gonna sign my cast?" She asked tiring to change the subject.

"Oh! I almost forgot he said uncapping the marker.

He wrote: _Haha you broke your leg and I was the first to sign, Mason. _He wrote this really small.

"Wow how nice, your even mocking me." She joked.

"You know I mean that in a nice way." He told her.

"Here comes my mom." She said when she looked up. Her mom had tears in her eyes. Nessa got up and met her mom halfway and gave her a hug. Nessa's hugs were always calming; she had ways of making things better.

"Oh Nessa, He used to be my best fried how could he do this to me." Bella asked.

"It's okay Momma. He's just a jerk." Nessa said.

"We need to get you home; the two of you have school tomorrow." Bella said stepping away from her daughter. They all made their way back to the car.

OoOoOoOoO

A month went by without any problems. Jacob stayed away and it was rumored that him and his wife and son Braden (That they hadn't known about.) were going to move away. Things were so good that Nessa even got her cast off. Her leg had healed quickly, it made Bella feel better that Nessa only had to use crutches now to get around.

She and Edward were slowly falling even more in love than they had been the entire time since she had been in forks. They had loved each other but time had made things fade a little. They didn't fight as much as they had in the beginning. Bella was glad that Nessa finally had her father.

Bella still wasn't used to sleeping in the room Charlie slept in when she had lived him. The room was bigger than the one she had had, and was painted an off white color. It had a large king sized bed and a dresser that matched the dresser. Boxes were piled in the corners still filled with year's worth of belongings.

She usually cried herself to sleep, she missed her dad so much, and she missed him even more after she would visit him in the hospital. He has always hated hospitals with all of his being.

She had just fallen asleep when she heard a crash, she sat upright quickly. "Nessa?" She asked. She jumped out of bed and twisted off the top portion of the pole on her back board. She had been told when she bought it that it could be used as a weapon.

She opened her bed room door and started towards the stairs and just as she reached the foot of them she heard Nessa scream.

OoOoOoOoO

Nessa was deep asleep. She was talking to Mason; he was close enough that he could use his power to talk to her as she slept. They were playing Monopoly. Monopoly was Nessa's favorite game in the whole world. She could play it, as well as Scrabble, all day long.

"Why do you like this game so much Rini?" Mason asked.

"I don't really know. Maybe because I'm good at it." She replied.

'_Thump, thump." _

"Mace, What's that." She asked looking up from the board. Knowing it must be coming from outside of the dream. "Mace, I think someone is in my room." She said in a panicky voice.

"Listen to me, I'm going to leave the dream. It will cause you to wake up, scream as loud as you possibly can Rini." He told her. "I will be there as soon as I can Rini. I wont let anyone hurt you." He said suddenly disappearing.

A few moments latter the scene around her faded black and all she saw was the insides of her eyelids, figuratively of course." She kept her breathing even for a few moments and she heard the sounds of someone walking towards her and hands slip around her wrist. Before the person knew what was happening she was screaming her head off, praying that Mason would hurry.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: Dun dun dah! Who is in Nessa's room… Does Mason make it… I know! Lol oh and No one seems to have noticed anything suspicious in the last chapter… its important in a big way :P What happens next! I love suspense… well writing it at least. Review Review Review, Review as if your life or even, Nessa's, life depended on it… I could always make something bad happen ho her… lol I doubt I could though lol


	11. Terrified

Chapter eleven: Terrified.

Bella bounded back up the stairs she had never been so terrified in her entire life. Her one and only daughter was upstairs in her room screaming. Bella didn't know why she hadn't checked there first, and it made her stomach lurch. Nessa suddenly stopped screaming.

She opened the door to Nessa's bedroom almost silently and saw a man leaning over Nessa's bed with one hand over Nessa's mouth. Bella had the element of surprise and ran over to him and hit him over the head so hard that it probably gave him a concussion.

There were three things she was sure of. First, Nessa was alive and sobbing, second this person wasn't a vampire and last she knew exactly who he was.

OoOoOoOoO

Bella saw Mason come in with Edward close behind him as she was racing for racing for the phone. "Mason please makes sure Nessa is okay." Bella said as she dialed the police department. Mason didn't have to be told twice and within seconds he was upstairs.

Bella talked frantically on the phone to the police dispatcher , Jessica Stanley, who told her that the police would be there soon. When Bella hung up she broke down crying almost instantaneously. Her daughter had almost been kidnapped by someone who was now dead in her eyes. She couldn't even think let alone say his name.

"Bella," Edward said as he watched her put her arm on the side of the door frame and laid her head on her arm with the phone still clutched in it. "She's okay. You did the right thing, he tried to… well I guess only god knows what he wanted to do to her."

"She's my Baby Edward. I know technically she's not a baby but she still is to me and I could have lost her Edward." she said continuing to cry.

"I know how you feel…" He started to say but she stopped him.

"Do you, do you know?" she demanded looking up at him.

"Bella, she's my daughter too. I may not have been there when she was younger but she is still mine." He said walking over to her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I know Edward but you haven't been here. I have been by her side almost everyday since she was born." the she joked "I have more claim."

Edward chuckled at her joke. "Oh and how do you have more claim than her own father? She has just as much of my DNA as she has yours. They were standing so close she could feel his breath on hers and they were about to kiss when the sirens stopped in front of her house and then Edward was gone.

Bella knew that he couldn't stay it would look weird if he had. He was supposedly her ex boyfriend's son though he was really not. She turned and sprinted to the door and let the police in.

OoOoOoOoO

Nessa sat in her bed with the covers pulled around her, her mother had turned on her lamp as she went down stairs to call the right before Mason arrived. Mason was sitting on the bed next to her as she rocked back a forward.

"Are you okay Rini?" He asked her.

"No, I was just almost kidnapped; I am most definitely not okay." She said looking at the man the police were carrying out on a stretcher. Bella had done a very good job at giving him a concussion.

Mason hugged her and as he did he tried to assure her that everything would be okay. Nessa burst in to tears as he hugged her. She didn't like the thought that someone could just come into her house like that. He wasn't some stranger who decided to brake into the house it had been someone they all knew.

She hadn't liked this guy from the beginning he was creepy on so many levels and Nessa avoided him when it was possible and she though she had been doing a good job of it.

"I'm so scared Mason." She said and buried her face in his chest.

"You shouldn't be, you have a whole coven of vampires looking after you, and half of them have special powers." Mason told her.

"What if that's not enough? I could have been killed Mace, now I know why my mom is always so paranoid about this place." she said tears still running down her cheeks as she said it.

"Trust me it is enough, if I would have had that many people to watch after me I would still be human. Well more human than I am." He added in.

"What happened to you? How did you, you know…" She asked looking up at him.

"Me, my little sister Myla and my best friends Braden and Christian were at the mall." He started. "Myla wanted to go to see the psychic, can't remember her name I guess it's not important, when we left the m all had just closed and a woman jumped out and attacked me. I don't really remember much about her she was small I remember that but that's all. She turned me, as Myla and my friends ran." He has a sad expression on his face. Nessa could tell that he missed them all very much.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Mason." She said.

"Myla never gave up on me; to this day she believes I'm alive. Even though she attended the funeral saw my body. The Cullen's found me and staged a funeral. I think Miley saw me get out of the coffin as the lowered it when we thought they were out of sight." He saw Nessa's expression and said "Yes we called her Miley. There aren't many things you can call her it's like the name Aspen."

"Cause you cant call an Aspen, ass." Nessa laughed.

"I know a girl named Breanna who has a sister named Aspen, she accidentally called her sister Ass in the mall one time, a bunch of old people gave her funny looks. I know I would if I saw someone call their little sister Ass."

Nessa laughed and smiled at the comment. "You really know how to cheer people up."

"Yes, yes I do." He smiled.

Nessa got up and looked out her window at the man that Mike Newman was loading into a police car. She knew mike Newman and Mike knew the man he was loading into the car. "I still cant believe that…" _**To be continued…**_

**A/N: the next chapter will be up soon. If you see any errors let me know through PM Please review, I love hearing what others think of my story. More suspense… I love it! Lol who are they loading up you ask well you will just have to wait… Now review. You know you want to…**


	12. Safe

A/N: Just so people know I am team Jacob but I had to do that to Jacob : ( its all part of the master plan… Today was a good day that why I'm posting this chapter today… Enjoy

Chapter twelve: safe.

"Jacob Black tried to kidnap me." Bella heard her daughter say.

"Mason why cant I hear your thoughts right now?" Edward asked anger clearly in his voice. He had somehow appeared out of nowhere.

"I don't know, I thought you could I'm not doing anything." He shrugged.

"I think you lying." Edward told him firmly " I think you found a way to keep me out and that you are not telling me something."

"I don't tell you a lot of things Edward but I have no clue why you cant hear my thoughts." He said calmly. "Oh and Rini I cant believe he tried to kidnap you either."

"I hope he gets what he deserves." Nessa said watching the car pull away.

"I do to sweetie" Bella said walking over to her daughter and hugging her. She had been so worried about Nessa.

Bella and Nessa both watched as a red car pulled into the driveway so fast that they would have missed it if it hadn't stopped. A woman with long blond curly hair got out of the car and slammed the door in the process. The woman practically stomped up to the door and Bella and Edward both went down stairs to answer the door.

"HOW COULD YOU!" The woman demanded as Bella opened the door.

"um, Miss I don't know what…"

"To hell you don't. You made those lies up about my Jake!" The woman was furious.

"He broke into our daughters room. He had his hands on her when we entered." Edward spoke up.

"She must have let him in, He's told me about her, how she has been seducing him!" She screamed as Mason and Nessa walked to the top of the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"Nessa wouldn't have done that. She's scared of him she would never let him in." Mason said.

"And who are you." The woman snarled.

"Her best friend." He said.

"Oh, well you best friend is a…" she started but Edward cut her off.

"If you don't leave my daughter alone right now and leave you will be sorry."

"Your daughter?" She laughed evilly "How old are you seventeen. You cant be eighteen yet. Robbing the cradle are we Miss Swan." She said looking at Bella.

"If you have to know I'm a lot older than you think." Edward said shutting the door in the woman's face. It made her extremely angry. "Leave now or I call the cops." Edward threatened, and surprisingly she left.

Bella looked down at the ground, It seemed now that one more person hated her.

"Well I guess it cant get worse." Mason said to her from the top of the stairs.

OoOoOoOoO

It got worse. Jacob's wife Melina told the cops that Bella was having a romantic affair with a student though no one believed her. They passed it off as a lie to get back at Bella.

When the whole mess was over Melina and her son Brandon left taking Jacob as far away as possible.

Bella had gotten Nessa a Restraining order against him so that Nessa would hopefully never have to deal with him again, and that made things a little better. Naturally everyone at the school knew about what has happened at the Swan's house, A lot of people didn't believe any of the rumors about Edward and Bella but others didn't. One girl Named Alyssa believed the rumors.

Alyssa was a little girl, although she was sixteen. She had long blond hair that had a blue streak in it. She didn't like Nessa or Bella. Bella was her teacher and lets just say Alyssa didn't have the best grade in the world. She didn't like Nessa because Nessa's best friend was Mason and Alyssa liked Mason.

But nobody believed Alyssa. Which benefited everyone

OoOoOoOoO

Bella sat at her kitchen table listening to the interrogation tape.

' _Why did you brake into Miss Masen's room' _Mike's voice said, he was angry.

'_I wanted to see her.'_ was his reply. Short and to the point.

'_why did you want to see her?'_

'_Because I love her' _Jacob said honestly. The words made tears form in her eyes.

'_If you love her why did you try to kidnap her.'_

'_I never would have done that, my intention was never to kidnap her. Like I said I wanted to see her, I see no problem with that.'_ He honestly didn't see the wrong in that. Tears rolled down Bella's cheeks.

'_Mr. Black, are you aware that you were breaking and entering, and that you could be charged with Child endangerment. She Is a minor you are two years younger than her mother.'_

'_Nessa's father was way older than Bella, why isn't he charged.' _Jacob said and bella shut off the tape recorder she couldn't listen to it any more. She laid her head down on the table and cried until she fell asleep.

**A/N: I feel bad for doing that to Jacob… But like I said its part of my plan…Review I would like to know what you think. Tell me if you notice any errors.**


	13. As Good As Its Gonna Get

A/N: Sorry this took a while,i have been busy with another story and well im sorry. Amber, i may use the idea you gave me but not in this chapter and i am NOT gonna make Jacob commit suicide! I am to team jacob! but i am useing one of them :P Plese REview when you finish... My updates are going to be slow... I'm sorry i hope to start updating quicker when i finish a couple of my other in progress stories.

Chapter thirteen: AS good as its gonna get.

"So," Bella heard someone say to Nessa the next day at school "I heard that you and Jacob BLack were an 'item' more than that maybe." The small blond said.

"When did you hear that, Alyssa, while you were on crack?" Nessa replied."He's a creepy old guy as far as i am concerned and i honestly want nothing to do with him."

"Oh i have heard all of the rumors, some of them are bound to be true!" The girl screamed across the room as Nessa walked to her first class.

"Alyssa, You will not talk to another student that way." Bella said in her best disiplinary voice. "This school does not condone that kind of behaivior."

"Like i dont have dirt on you." Alyssa said in a spiteful voice.

"Principles office now!" She told the small girl who just glared at her.

"Fine." was all the girl said before storming off down the hall to see Mrs. Hathaway.

"Today we will be talking about double negatives, can anyone tell me what a double negative is?" She asked as she looked across her class of nineth graders. "Any one? Surely some one knows, how about you Ariana?" She asked looking at a girl at the side of the class with long blond curls.

"Uh," the girl said hoping to find the answer in her book, " A double negative is a word used to describe a situation where a second un needed negative wourd is used. Such as the sentence I never hardly had."

"Very good Ariana. Now can..." She was cut off as the principal walked into the room.

"Miss. Swaw, I need you to come with me." Mrs. Hathaway said and Bella sat her book down on her podeum.

"Class, please turn to page 100 and start working on lesson one." She said before stepping into the hall.

"Carole, What is the problem?" Bella asked seeing the womans conerned expression.

"Bella," The woman said holding up a picture, "What is the meaning of this. You are a very respectable person, thats why i havent involved the police." Bella's jaw dropped open it was a picture of her and edward from when they were seventeen. "Oh wow I havent seen that picture in almost sixteen years." Bella said amazed."

"Sixteen years?" The woman said confused.

"Yes that was taken three weeks before Nessa's Father left me." She said in thought. "He left me pregnant with Nessa, he didnt know."

"You are aware that he looks like Edward Cullen." The woman said doubting Bella a little.

"Her father was Edward Cullen Sr. and since he was adopted I gave nessa his Birth last name." She explained.

"Miss Swan, I will beleive you this time but if you give me any reason to not beleive you, I will fire you." the woman said and walked away.

"Yeah, of couse." Bella said and walked back into her class room.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey Nessa, I heard that you mom got questioned this morning." Mason said as he ran up to her in the hall way. "More than heard really." He added.

"Yeah so have I, Alyssa apearently got a hold of a picture of my parents from before i was born and mis interperated it." She said turning to face him. "I wish she would move, she is medeling in things she shouldnt."

"Hey you never know, maybe her mom will get transfered to another state." He said smiling "We do have connections you know."

"I guess you are right." She said rolling her eyes, he had let the power get to his head. "You are getting a big head from all that Cullen power and money."

"It's hard not to. All those nice cars, laptops and clothes get to you after about a week." His smile grew bigger. "It makes our conditions more liveable."

"But you hardly have the condition you have that red goop stuff. You are going to live a perfectly normal life." She knew she had him stumped.

"Okay i will give you that one, but still I have the condition." he seemed sad for a fraction of a second. "I miss my family." He said after a while.

"Why dont you go see them then, I will go with you." She said thinking about it. "I know you miss your little sister and all of them it would only be for a few days."

"You know i actually like that idea Rini." He said considering it. "When do you want to go?"

"How about now?" She said making him smile and they got on the bus and went to pack their bags. It was going to be a very interesting week for everyone.

OoOoOoOoO

A/N: Hmmm... Feels short... oh well... like i said i might not update for a while, but just so you know i havent given up...

Please Review ~Taylor (Vampire at heart.)


	14. Gone

A/N: Okay, so I'm back… lol It has been a while though… Should I give Nessa a weird talent, you know, kinda like how bella was different, should Nessa be even more special thatn that since she's a portion of vamp… ' Enjoy…

Chapter fourteen: Gone…

"I cant believe it!" Bella ranted as her and Edward walked into her house. "Why does that girl hate me so much?"

"Well, I would rather I didn't answer that…" Edward said with a stupid grin n his face. "I mean, some things are left better unspoken."

"huh, yeah, I guess your right." She sat the keys down on he table and checked the land line for any missed calls. She had several, but she ignored them.

"Hey where's Nessa?" Edward asked looking around the room, She and Mason usually sat in the living room after school and watched movies…

"Hmm… Good question…" Bella said as she headed for the stairs. "Renesmee…" She said as she knocked on her daughters door, there was obviously no reply so she opened the door. The girl was no where to be found.

Bella looked back at Edward with a look full of confusion, but then she saw it… A note laying on the desk. She walked over to it and picked it up.

Mom,

Don't freak out, but me and Mason decided to take a road trip. We wont be gone for very long, maybe a week at the most… See you when I get home…

Lots of love

Rini.

Both Edward and Bella spoke at the same time.

"I'm going to kill her." Bella wasn't happy at all.

"Mason will be sorry he was ever born…" Edward growled. For all he knew they could be… he didn't even want to think about it…

OoOo Rini oOoO

She was looking out at the sunset as they flew into it, They were surprised that they hadn't been taken off the plane before they left the Seattle Airport. They were somewhere above Colorado, where exactly, she didn't know.

"Do you think my mom and dad have realized I'm gone yet?" Nessa asked not looking away from the window.

"Probably, its about six there… Oh and tell me again why we couldn't just fly to Tulsa?" He asked narrowing his eyes. She had insisted that they go to Oklahoma City instead.

"Because, My dad reads minds… He will be sure to see if we have been there… Do you want to see your family or not Mason?"

"Touché…" He said shaking his head. He was trying not to laugh at her, she really thought of everything.

When Nessa looked over at him she could see that the woman sitting across the aisle was looking at her like she was crazy. Nessa just smiled and said. "Mason, I miss my jacket…" He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "You know, the one that allows me to hug my self…" He burst into laughter when he realized what she was doing.

"Rini, you need help…" He laughed as the woman's eyes grew wider than they had been.

"I need help? Your crazy." she grinned before turning to look out of the window again. Her phone began to buzz.

"Aw dang…" She whispered as she looked at the screen of her I-phone twelve (Remember this is the future…) "It's mom…"

"You do know phones are supposed to be turned off…" He said teasingly. "See, there is even a off button for such occasions…" His tone was full of sarcasm.

Renesmee started poking him in the stomach…

"Rini, What the hell are you doing…" He asked trying not to laugh. The woman across the isle choked on her sandwich, apparently she wasn't a fan of such language…

"Looking for the off button…" She said it so nonchalantly that everyone who had heard began laughing.

"I'm sorry to inform you but…" He paused dramatically, "I don't have one…" Nessa laughed.

After a few minuets of silence and gazing out the window, she looked back at him. "Mason, how do you think your family will react?" She asked. She knew it would be a difficult topic.

"I don't know Nessa…" He said thoughtfully, then he turned it into a joke. "How would you react if the son you thought you buried rung the doorbell…"

Renesmee rolled her eyes. "Mase, you don't get my point. Will they be happy, angry or what… If any one knew it would be you."

"I suppose they will be happy, you know seeing as I never died… well… you get the point, but then maybe a little angry that I made them think I was dead."

"Oh." She said with her eyes closed. She was exhausted. "I guess that makes sense." She said quietly, and a few minuets later she fell into the darkness of sleep.

OoOo Mason oOoO

Mason felt his pocket vibrate ten minuets later. He knew who it was based on the fact that it said "Edweird." In a high tone… He knew that he shouldn't even have it on…

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his simple little touch screen phone. It was so pain compared to Nessa's.

He didn't even bother to read the message… He knew what it said.

He rolled his eyes and turned the phone completely off, he knew that would annoy Edward, but he didn't care. He slid it back into his pocket. As he did so Renesmee moved in her sleep.

She moved, and she ended up laying her head on his shoulder, on hand was by her head and the other was laying lightly on his chest. His left arm was behind her.

Not really knowing what else to do, he moved his arm into a comfortable possession and wrapped his other arm around her. His head on resting on top of hers.

OoOo A/N oOoO

I felt like updating this story a little eairly… : ) Im trying to get all of my stories done.. Lol What did you think of this chapter… let me know by reviewing and favoriteing…. : ) I will finish writing this over thanks giving break so that i can post regularly and start working on a sequel for another story of mine, its a really good story if you like Dramione Harry Potter stories :P~Taylor (A Vampire at heart)


End file.
